someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros Melee: Happiness is Contagious
This is my second Creepypasta I wrote. Hopefully, it isn't as cliched as my last one. The Creepypasta After I had met who I thought was my best friend, I started to learn to never underestimate those who are always smiling or happy. Why? Well…not only is happiness contagious around others when there is no sadness or pain, but it shows a lot about a person. My best friend was always smiling without a care in the world, and her smile always seems to spread around our group of friends. Sadly, her death made us all go into a state of depression, but I had always wondered why she smiled so much and why she was so happy throughout most of her life…. About five years ago, that was when I met my best friend. Her name is Ada, and she and her family had moved in next door after moving from Texas. Ada was very eager to meet others, and when she and I met, she had offered me some of her mother’s muffins and asked if I wanted to hang out sometime. Her smile would not leave my head, and I could not turn down her offer to hang out. I’m glad that I didn’t, because after that day, she and I became great friends. I introduced Ada to my other friends, and they loved to hang out with her. One of my friends, Parker, asked her why she had moved here, and Ada answered him, “For one, my dad got a promotion and needed to relocate, and two, Mom thinks the city we lived in was too depressing for me…though I don’t know why she thinks that.” After a year had passed, my friends and I considered Ada to be the perfect person. She would always come hang with us when she is not busy. She’s a straight-A student as well as an awesome swimmer. Whenever something bad happens, she would cheer up quickly or cheer us up (if one of us is down). She is also a computer genius and a great hacker when it comes to video games. Ada even had planned on making her own YouTube channel about hacking games and video editing. Although she did make her own channel, she was not famous, but she did not care for at least she had some subscribers. “Better to have a number than just 0,” she said after a month she had started up her channel. I won’t give out the channel name since now it is long gone after her death. The last day she and I hung out, we were playing Super Smash Bros Melee on her GameCube. It was about a month ago, and she had not hacked that game yet and was able to unlock all of the characters on her own without hacks. She did mention she would try hacking it but just to mess around with the textures and whatnot. As she and I were playing, she asked me, “Mira, you know I trust you with anything, right?” I looked at her and said, “Of course, Ada. Why do you say that? Is there something you want to tell me?” Ada had a blush on her face as she said, “Well…on YouTube, I became friends with a guy who makes random videos, and he’s really nice and funny.” She told me his YouTube name (again, not giving out) before continuing, “I think I’m crushing on him.” I blinked several times and said, “Really? How long have you two been talking?” “Almost three months,” she said, still having that blush. “He actually wanted to get to know me better and we started becoming friends.” I simply smiled and then said, “Well, I suggest going with what your heart says…but if you are really that shy, don’t rush it, or one or both of you might get hurt.” “You have a good point…but thanks for listening,” she said before we continued on with playing. Two days have passed, and when I and Parker were supposed to meet up with Ada, she had not arrived. Normally, it was not like her to run late unless she called one of us, but since there was no call, we were both worried. We called her phone, but she never picked up. We decided to go over to her house to see her, but then we found an ambulance carting off someone in a stretcher as her mother looked like she was in a panicked state of mind. I went over to her and said, “What happened to Ada? Is she okay?” All her mother said was that she was not smiling and her chest was hurting badly. I got scared, wondering if she might be having a heart attack or if she may have accidentally hurt herself. From both knowledge and my gut instincts, I knew she couldn’t have committed suicide. Parker and I were at the hospital and in the waiting area along with both Ada’s parents. The doctor that was trying to help Ada walked over to us with a frown and said, “I’m sorry…but Ada has passed on.” My heart felt like it had been broken…I lost my best friend…the one that kept me smiling…is now gone….Parker was in shock too, and Ada’s parents were both crying and ran over to the room where Ada was at, holding her hands and kept blaming themselves for her death. As her death was being investigated, no one could come to any conclusions as to why she had died. The police even did some searching on her computer and checked her YouTube page. She was messaging that guy that she had talked about with me earlier. Let’s just call this guy Bob for right now. From what it looks like, those two were talking really happily until one message that Bob sent to her said, ‘I don’t want to talk about my problems right now. It’s really none of your business, and it gets annoying whenever someone tries to pry into my life.’ I thought that maybe he was having a bad day and it couldn’t be that bad. However, the next message he sent said, ‘I’m sorry, Ada. I didn’t mean to make you sad.’ Then another said, ‘Wait, what do you mean?’ And then the next said, ‘Ada! Please don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. :’( Please talk to me.’ And the last one said, ‘Ada, please talk to me! I can’t believe I’m going to type this, but I love you, and if anything were to happen to you, I would be sad forever. Please talk to me!!!’ The last message was from earlier after Ada was taken to the hospital. I took the liberty to message Bob myself and told him what has happened, but I also assured him that it was not his fault nor did she commit suicide. A month had passed, and I still felt empty without my best friend….Her mother allowed me into her room and said I could take my time in her room and see if I could keep any of her possessions since she and I had been best friends for so long. I walked into her room, remembering the good old times that we play video games and I watched her hack video games. I thought why not just relive the moments that I had with Ada by playing some Super Smash Bros Melee on her GameCube for one last time. However, I had a hard time finding the game disc until I checked her laptop and found it in the disc drive. I was wondering what it was doing there. Maybe she was doing some hacking with it before she died. I took the disc, put it in the GameCube, and started up the game. Everything seemed to go well until I got to the menu. The menu looked okay, but there was no music playing. I checked the options and everything was showing that the sound levels were normal. I had reset the game, but it acted the same. Maybe it was a glitch from hacking or something…or so I thought. I decided to play some one-player classic mode, but when it got to the character select screen, no announcer voice came up. Again, I thought it was a glitch. Then I went to select a character and went to choose my favorite character, Samus. However, her armor was shown as all black, and I tried to change her color, but nothing was happening. I shrugged it off, thinking it was part of the hack and continued on. Everything seemed normal after I heard the announcer’s voice and the screen coming up with who you will be facing first. The first opponent was Peach, but the odd thing was that Peach’s clothes were black. I thought that maybe Ada decided to make everyone look goth or wear all black. The same thing happened with the other characters (except for when you face the metal character and some of the other characters; the exceptions were the Pokemon, Kirby, and Mr. Game-And-Watch…with Pikachu and Pichu having little black top hats while Jigglypuff had what looked like a black veil women would wear in funeral, and Mewtwo’s eyes would become black and Kirby would be shown white and black (seems normal since you can change Kirby’s color to that) while Mr. Game-And-Watch would be transparent with a black outline), but the music for each stage would be reversed, slowed down, distorted, replaced with other music, or no music at all. As I played through this, I wondered why she would add this kind of hack. This all seemed so sad…which was very unlike her to add in sad environments. Sure, maybe she might add one or two in if she wanted to add something evil, but for the whole game, it does not seem to be like her. I kept feeling like I wanted to cry every time I looked at a character in black. The stages all looked normal except for the skies in some of the stages, changing to either stormy weather or night time rather than sunshine and blue skies. Once I got to the final boss, the Master Hand, everything started to look different. The Master Hand was black instead of white, and there was no evil laughter heard as it made its entrance. Once the match started, I thought I was hearing music by Evanescence. It was a soft and sad tune, and this neither sounded like proper battle music nor sound like music that Ada would listen to. However, the gameplay was normal as I was fighting against the Master Hand. I defeated it, but there was just the explosion sound and no death cry from the Master Hand as the music faded. It showed the trophy drop and the credits like normal as well as the little ending sequence, but after that ending sequence, three messages showed up, like it would show whenever you win a trophy or unlocked something. The messages showed, ‘You’ve won the Ada’s Message I Trophy’, ‘You’ve won the Ada’s Message II Trophy’, and ‘You’ve won the Ada’s Message III Trophy’. I blinked when I saw the words “Ada’s Message”. Maybe Ada did hack into this, and whatever had happened must’ve made her upset to where she was not smiling anymore. I went to the Trophy Gallery and checked on the descriptions on the trophies. These were what the trophies had said: ‘'Ada’s Message I' – My parents had raised me to where I was rarely sad and always having a smile on my face. I didn’t know why back then, but I didn’t question them. I was just happy that I’m alive and that I have great parents and friends. If I was ever sad, I never remembered all of the moments…just the ones when I had to say goodbye to my old friends and when my dog had died. I learn to just get over anything sad and not worry about a thing. ~Ada’s Own Words 02/13’ ‘'Ada’s Message II' – About a year after my parents and I moved, I asked my mom why I was raised to be so happy. My mom explained to me that both she and my dad were in abusive homes where they were hurt and all they did was become depressed and sad. When they met, they both promised that any children they have they will bring them up in happiness and will try to keep them away from sadness and depression. I understood why now, and I still understand. I still love myself for who I am and I do not wish to change. ~Ada’s Own Words 02/13’ ‘'Ada’s Message III' – My chest wouldn’t stop hurting. After I talked with Bob on YouTube, the message saying how annoying I was hurt me a bit. I tried to let it go, but I felt like I was about to explode. I wanted the pain to stop, but while I was crying, I started seeing black and stopped breathing. I tried to call for my mother, but nothing came out of my mouth. It was weird how this sadness ended up taking my life just like that. I know Bob didn’t mean to hurt me, and I forgive him. I just hope that this sadness of what happened with me doesn’t kill my friends or family…. ~Ada’s Own Words 02/13’ I read through all of the descriptions of these trophies. When they displayed, there was nothing showing other than the descriptions and titles. The first two I assumed she added in before she died, but I was confused on the last one since it sounded like she was already dead. I then checked the dates, and the dates were shown in February, but she died in January. Maybe she made these before her death and changed the dates…or that was her spirit talking….However, I was slowly feeling myself smile. Wait...why am I smiling? Maybe because I'm satisfied with my discovery...about why Ada was so happy....Nevertheless, I turned off the GameCube and decided to take her GameCube and games, wanting to see the other hacks and progresses she had made. I also felt like maybe I should spread the word about Ada's happy life.... The next day, I went to hang with Parker as he said, “Mira…you’re smiling. Are you okay?” “I’m fine,” I told him. In truth, I was still smiling since yesterday. Parker was worried and said, “Have you gotten over Ada already?” “Oh no…it’s her smile,” I said to him. “It’s very contagious...and I'm sure Ada would not want us to stay sad forever.” Parker made a nod. "You have a good point." I then said happily, "Hey Parker...want to see an interesting hack that I found that Ada made?" Parker then started to smile a little and said, "Sure. Hopefully, it'll be awesome." Oh Parker...you might not think it at first...but you shall understand that even in death, Ada's happiness is truly contagious. Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Super Mario Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Super Smash Bros